


a very little halloween

by kihyunnietheshark



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Halloween, Lee Minhyuk-centric, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunnietheshark/pseuds/kihyunnietheshark
Summary: the group decides to go trick-or-treating for the first time with the littles, but after a scare they decide to watch movies instead. (au where age regression is very common) if you want me to try and write anothe fic like this, just comment down below with a suggestion!





	a very little halloween

"daddy! can i please, please, please have this one?" minhyuk tugged at jooheon's t-shirt pulling him towards the littles' costumes in the small store.  "this is perfect daddy!" he squealed reaching up towards the fluffy fox onesie on the shelf.

"of course you can have this one baby! it's going to look so cute on you min." 

jooheon smiled, his dimples prominent. he was so glad he talked to minhyuk that day. they bumped into each other in their apartment hallway and have been nearly inseparable ever since. he was also very excited to spend halloween with minhyuk.

although he knew he could never be as excited as minhyuk, who has been talking about it all month, non-stop.

finally choosing the perfect costumes, they paid for the onesies, finding a matching raccoon one for jooheon. after leaving the store they headed home, not before picking up some face paint and a chocolate chip cookie. (minhyuk's puppy eyes could never let him say no)

...

"baby, please try not to squirm too much. i don't want to mess up your face paint." jooheon repeated as he painted on a nose and whiskers with precision. well, as much precision you could have with a squirming little as your canvas. "but the paintbrush tickles!" he giggled, grinning widely. jooheon laughed and attacked minhyuk with tickles. after they managed to get fully dressed it was almost time to meet the rest of the group.

"is seokie gonna be there too?" minhyuk asked as jooheon helped him tie his high-top sneakers. "mmhm," he nodded "and kihyunnie, too. are you ready to go trick-or-treating, baby?"  
minhyuk grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door of their small shared apartment, and that was enough for an answer.

"minnie!" hoseok cried, as he ran to hug him. he was wearing a bunny onesie and had his face painted too. "seokie! you're a bunny!" minhyuk exclaimed. between classes and work  it had been awhile since the group had gotten to spend time together. almost 2 months, and that was a long time for a little.

jooheon looked around for hoseok's daddy with a bit of concern. soon after followed hyungwon and hyunwoo, who were catching up with changkyun. a clingy kihyun was by his side, dressed in a light blue shark costume, holding his hand. minhyuk's little age varies from about 4 to 6 years old. hoseok was close to 5 years old. kihyun, however, had a much younger little age, ranging from 2 to 4. judging from his clingy behavior, he was probably on the younger side today.

after the group had caught up, they started to decide which way to go. they started down a street with beautifully decorated houses down the whole block. the bigger the house, the better the candy, as hyunwoo said before. the older littles skipped ahead, their caregivers warning them not to go any further than the house ahead of them. kihyun shyly stood by changkyun's side. changkyun was quietly trying to persuade him to go up to a door with him but he shook his head. he was still having fun either way.

minhyuk and hoseok had stopped at a particularly scary-looking house. they were a bit too scared to go to the door, or even the sidewalk in front of the house. it had giant fluffy spiders in the front yard, along with skeletons, and thick fog from the machine hidden in the bushes. it was probably the scariest house on the street. the old man at the door didn't look very friendly to minhyuk, either. 

the boys decided to turn around and meet up with the rest of the group. that was, until minhyuk tripped and fell right into the yard of the old man. he yelped loudly, jumped up, and ran pulling hoseok, straight back in jooheon's direction. 

it wasn't soon after the incident that hoseok pointed out minhyuk's knee was scraped and bleeding a little. he felt tears behind his eyes and a stinging pain on his knee, but he was definitely not about to cry in front of his best friend. he wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his onesie and continued on.

"baby, are you ok? i saw you fall and i was hoping you weren't hurt." jooheon's rushed up to minhyuk and pulled him into his arms. "i hurt my knee daddy, but i didn't cry. not at all." he whispered, proud, as he was held. 

with half-full bags of candy, the group decided to head to hyunwoo and hyungwon's house to watch some movies instead.

...

after cleaning up minhyuk's knee, it was adorned with a bright pink band-aid and he was given a lollipop for being so brave. they put on 'pooh's heffalump halloween' (kihyun's choice) and cuddled up with soft blankets on the floor.

hyunwoo and hyungwon's house was very cosy and had a wonderful smell of apples and cinnamon, which they figured out quickly that hyungwon had made a pie. it was gone in minutes. the littles reluctantly had their sticky hands and mouths wiped after pie and vanilla ice cream. soon after, hoseok and minhyuk were dozing-off from time to time during the movie. kihyun was on changkyun's lap, asleep, softly sucking on a pacifier. changkyun was leaning on jooheon's shoulder half watching the movie and half sleeping.

it was such a wonderful thing, jooheon thought to himself, to have such a great group of friends. he wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
